hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Now I'm That
Now I'm That is a song by Ashley O'Brian. The song features Feesta. Background Ashley was first inspired to write the song in 2010 to help herself through a dark time. When discussing writing it she said, "I was becoming a young women. You want to be adored by one and one. Nobody was that one for me though, you know? No himmer, no man, no boy, no child, no women. Nobody was the one. Then one day I found the one and realised that I was in love! I was waiting to tell them but he sped past me in a bike car - practically driving over me because I was so ugly to him. Of course he soon realised that I wasn't what he had thought. Me, ugly? Maybe but I was beautiful and inspirational. He came charging back years later expecting me to drop my life story and breed with him, have a litter, and be his one. I amnt doing it, that's what I told myself, I just amnt". About The song was given positive reviews when it was released. Some reviews praised the lyrics and story as being a strong womanly song. Ashley instantly argued with the reviews by telling them it wasn't just for women, stating; "It can and should inspire all my boys, girls, and himmers! Now we're '''all '''that bit!". Lyrically The song is about someone being turned down by a possible romantic interest. As the song progresses, it becomes obvious that they have become "that bit" - now realising they are better than their non romantic interest made them feel. The bit realises that they are better than them and despite the romantic interests attempts to now get with them, they reject them. Release The song was released on the album Ash 4 Life. It was released on the UK Deluxe Edition and later worldwide deluxe edition. Now I'm That was never released as an official single but due to high demand, Ashley made a video for the single in her bedroom using her webcam. There were concerns that she had filmed a strip video when she announced it would be released and it was rumoured that this panicked her managers. She remained dressed in the video. Music Video The video starts with young Ashley covering her face and awaiting the song to start. When it does, she acts shocked to hear it as though she didn't know it was going to be coming on. She begins to throw herself back and chuckle-giggle-mix. Still laughing, she moves closer to the laptop and soon bubbles begin coming up with tiny versions of Ashley inside them. She continues laughing. In the build up to the chorus, they begin head moving. She finally joins in to say one word: "Bit". Ashley begins singing properly at the second chorus. Various battles are faced by Ashley such as balls and letters attacking her. During the second chorus, Ashley hardly moves but still manages to injure herself by pulling a muscle or something similiar. She exlaims in pain. Soon, Amanda O'Brian is heard chuckling in the background. During the most emotional verse of the song, Ashley sits on her bed, waving sweetly to the camera and then pointing to her gunga. Amanda is heard again commenting "Oh no..." as Ashley introduces Feesta to the song. Feesta doesn't feature in the video so Ashley instead goes wild to the camera at her chorus. Ashley soon ends up in slow motion when the camera begins failing slightly. The video ends with a cloud thundering and raining on Ashley as she tries to bat it away.